City Faction
=City Platinum Coins= In order to obtain City Platinum Coins, used mostly for Racial Mounts and City Armor, you first go to the city you wish to fight for and seek out the City Faction Registrar. Once you tell him you wish to work for his city, he will give you a necklace (noted as "Insignia of XXX") which is a Diplomacy Necklace. (If you don't find it in your inventory, open your Diplo container.) Only wearing this necklace will get you city coins that range from Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum and will be noted as "Copper Coin of XXX". One thing to keep in mind when selecting your city, or working for a particular city, is that as you gain city faction with one city, you will loose faction in other cities. If your faction rating with a city drops below -7999, you become K.O.S. (Kill On Sight) with this city. This CAN and WILL happen while trading in coins to obtain City Armor/Racial Mounts. There are a few ways to avoid this, or correct it, if you wish to get out of K.O.S. status with a city. Keep in mind, that if you wish to reach max crafting, you may wish to hold off on this until you have completed all of your Tier work for your crafting type. During your Tier work, you may be asked to enter a city that you are currently K.O.S. with, and would need to correct your faction with that city in order to enter without fear of death. Once you begin collecting your coins, please keep in mind that you can NOT trade these coins from city to city. For example, a "Gold Coin of Khal" cannot be spent in Leth Nurae. However, if you find a player with COPPER or SILVER coins of another city you wish to raise faction with, you CAN trade these among players. Often times you can also find these coins on the Global Exchange in large stacks. =Coins= Faction coins are obtained by killing mobs, provided you are wearing your faction necklace, and are dropped according to the mob's level and difficulty. As explained above, the Copper and Silver coins are tradeable by players, but the Gold and Platinum coins are Soulbound and can NOT be traded from player to player. However, you are able to trade 50 Gold coins to recieve a Platinum Coin through a trade offered by the City Faction Registrar. These coins can be obtained ONLY from mobs you gain experience from. You can NOT mentor down to get these coins, and if a member of the group IS mentored, the entire group will NOT receive any coins! Copper Coins drop from mobs that are level 11-20 Silver Coins drop from mobs that are level 21-30 Gold coins drop from mobs that are level 31+ Keep in mind that if you are fighting a level 19 mob that is a 2-dot or better, you stand the chance of getting a Silver or Gold coin from them, as the chances of these coins dropping increases as the mob's "toughness" increases. Platinum Coins drop from mobs that have an ALL CAPS name, such as YRGSI NIRTNAD (located in Conlor Mines). You can also receive Platinum Coins by trading coins into the City Registrar in exchange for them. Ancient Platinum Coins are universal city coins. These coins can be used in any city to trade for a Platinum Coin of that particular city. Just speak with a City Registrar to receive the trade option. Apart from killing CAPSLOCK mobs there are some other ways a player can obtain an Ancient Platinum Coin: *Trade in Diplomacy Papers (T5) at a rate of 10 Evidence, 20 Rumor, or 30 Hearsay for 1 Ancient Platinum Coin (extremely inefficient) *Trade in Masterwork Sigils (from crafting) to the Master Crafter in Tawar Galan, New Targonor, or Ahgram (must be level 21+ crafting for this). *Complete Special Quests: M.E.S.T. or seasonal events like Halloween; complete Named Quests in KDQ/SOD (Shores of Darkness), or BOD (Bridge of Destiny) *Through /claim as a veteran reward (various veteran claims) *Through Bag of Wonders, and from Fishing The level 30 faction mount will cost 50 coins, and requires 1k faction with the "Citizens of XX". The level 50 faction mount will cost 150 coins, but you are discounted 50 coins (costing you a total of 100) if you have purchased the level 30 one. The Pegasus requires 300 coins if you have purchased the level 30 mount, otherwise it will cost 350. Both the level 50 faction mount and the Pegasus require 18k faction with "Citizens of _.".